Innocence
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: A small tribute to Lily and James Potter for their 32nd death anniversary. Some Drarry, and mention of mpreg. Hope you like, and Happy Halloween! My inspiration for this was the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Rated T because I'm paranoid about the mpreg bit.


_**Hello, loves! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves or enjoyed yourselves today. Today is a happy day, but it is also a sad day, since today is the 32nd anniversary of James and Lily Potter's deaths. Let us have a respectful moment of silence to honor our favorite heroes of the first war against Voldemort. ... Thank you. Now, I know I haven't been staying on track with any of my stories, or well, story, but not to worry! I am writing the chapter for BtGoD! I've just been sooo busy with my homework for school, and trying to balance out my time with my friends and a new book I'm writing. That's right; an actual BOOK! YAAAAY! *claps excitedly* Anyway, this is a little one-shot tribute to James and Lily Potter; super short with a splash of Drarry. Hope you enjoy, and review!**_

* * *

Harry observed his surroundings. The entire place was full of flowers of all kinds, and they really looked quite beautiful. The lilies looked especially pretty, healthy and alive considering the season it was.

It was October. Halloween, to be exact.

The Man-Who-Lived sighed. 32 years to the day. He couldn't help but hate Halloween every single year. Not because his parents died, though it was an important contributing factor. He just didn't like the fact that all his friends would look at him with pity in their eyes.

Currently, he stood in the garden at Godric's Hollow. He had moved into his parents' house after graduating from his eighth year at Hogwarts. He hadn't wanted to live anywhere else, though his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had tried to dissuade him. He felt infinitely closer to his parents, and that had brought peace to his mind.

He was just making his way to where his parents were buried when he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry, wait! You're not going without me, are you?" his lover murmured, taking Harry's free hand and falling into step with him.

"I thought maybe I could go alone this year, actually," Harry confessed, hoping his partner wouldn't be offended.

Draco sighed. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't say that.

"But Harry, you know that I worry. Besides, you looked a lot more depressed this year, and you know it isn't good for you."

"I know, Draco. It's just…," the raven-haired man trailed off.

"I know, love. But please let me be here for you," Draco pressed gently.

Harry answered by pulling on the blonde's hand a little more, leading him to the right grave. He took out his wand, and transfigured the origami roses and lilies he had made into real ones. He kneeled carefully, and settled the flowers around the headstones. He did this every year since he moved in with Draco, but this was the first time he really felt so depressed about his parents' deaths.

He had sort of come to terms with their death more than a few years ago, and every year he only came to visit his mom and dad to talk to them, updating them on current events, and to escape reality for a few moments. To be in a place where he imagined his parents listening to him talk, and being with him. This year, though, he felt as though a knife were embedded in his heart. He wanted to cry like a baby, to be comforted by his mother and father, but he knew that wouldn't happen if he cried.

If he cried, the only arms comforting him would be his lover's.

"Harry? Are you okay, honey?" Draco's soft voice drew him from his thoughts.

That's when he realized he _was_ crying, into his lover's chest. The tears stung with the cold, but he didn't care. He missed his parents. He wanted them with him, to be healthy and alive, like they were supposed to be.

"I miss them, Dray," Harry sobbed softly, trying to control his emotions.

"I know you do, Harry."

"I wish they were here."

"I know, love. I know," his lover repeated softly.

"I wish they were here to celebrate our good news with us."

Draco hugged Harry tighter, wishing he could give his distraught love more comfort, but knowing he couldn't help any other way.

Harry's cries slowly died out into soft sniffs and the occasional hiccup. He sat down on the cold ground, the blonde joining him with his arms around Harry's torso. The raven-haired man picked up his photo album, turning it to the first page. It was the one of his parents holding him as a small baby. A tear drop landed on the plastic covering, but he ignored it. He knew Draco was watching him for any more signs of distress, but he had cried himself out, even if the tears kept falling.

He turned the page, feeling the cold wind against his body while he stared at the picture of his parents twirling around happily, smiling at Harry when they caught sight of him. He kept going like this, observing each picture of his parents in various stages of their life. There was one of James and Lily in their seventh year, holding hands while staring out at the Black Lake. There was another of Lily sneaking up on James and pouncing on him from behind, both of them laughing when they toppled over and fell to the floor. And there was one of Lily when she must've been around eight months pregnant, her belly swollen with an unborn baby Harry.

When he finished looking at the photos, he closed the book and wiped his eyes, noticing they were finally dry. He looked at his lover, wanting to leave, but not without telling his parents the good news first.

He just didn't think he could say it without crying again.

"Do you want me to tell them, love?" Draco asked gently, helping him up from the ground and wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Please?" It came out as a whisper, but that was all Harry could manage.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I would like to say first that I love your son very much, just as much if not more than when I married him. I've been taking my best care of him, and I sincerely hope he feels that I've taken care of him well," the blonde smiled slightly. "Harry wanted to wait to tell you until today, even though I tried to convince him to tell you two sooner. But, well, he's very stubborn, and I couldn't win the argument. He's such a Gryffindor like that. But maybe it's just his hormones now. Anyway, we wanted to let you guys know that Harry's pregnant. He was ecstatic when he found out, even though he almost passed out when he got the results of his pregnancy test."

"We're hoping I have a girl, you know," Harry added softly. "Draco suggested we should name her Lillian Lucia Malfoy-Potter. I agreed."

"It's getting cold, love. We should say goodbye and go back home," the blonde-haired man said gently, smiling at his lover when Harry cuddled in his arms.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. I love you guys."

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

They turned, and walked slowly toward their home, each of them cradling Harry's stomach gently.


End file.
